1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locks and electronic devices and, particularly, to a lock and an electronic device using the lock.
2. Description of Related Art
During travelling, users may leave an electronic device, for example a portable computer, unattended to take care of other matters, making it vulnerable to be stolen.